Kingdom Hearts - Drive of the Heart
by Xx KIND-SOULS xX
Summary: Sora travels through a universe unlike his own. A place with loops in time and tears in matter. Now, use your light to guide you, Sora.
1. Mysterious Tower

The stars shone brightly as the master explained to Sora his next mission.

"The universe you will travel to next is not like the one you are in now," Yen Sid explained, "The worlds within it are much larger, much stronger, and much darker."

"I'm sure we can handle it," Sora said confidently.

"No, Sora. You will have to go alone," Yen Sid corrected.

"What!?" He inquired, "Why can't Donald and Goofy come with me!?"

"The confounds of this world only allow one to enter. Sora, you will have to pass this trial alone," He waved and a portal opened for Sora's disposal, "Go now, and end these people's suffering."

"Donald... Goofy..." Sora said, "Riku... Kiari..." He paused, "... I'll be back soon!"

"Sora!" Kiari shouted. She ran to him and put a star shaped relic in his hand. He recognized it. "It's my lucky charm! Remember to bring it back to me!"

"Okay! Will do!" Sora agreed, "Here we go!"

Sora jumped through the gateway.


	2. Acknowledgements

**_Howdy! It's me, Kind Souls! Thought I should acknowledge some things about my fan-fic!_** ** _If you see writing in bold and italics (like this chapter,) it means I'm here speaking to you!_** ** _The narrator is no specific character, just a storytelling device!_** ** _I have several worlds planned for this series, and I would love to hear your requests! Please read the whole thing before you do request something though, to find out what I'm basing the worlds off of first._** ** _Anyway that's all! Thank you for reading this fic, I'm gonna do a ton of work on it. Now let's get on with the story!_**


	3. Traverse Town

Sora flew through the newfound universe and saw one world before him.

"That's strange... This is another universe. That couldn't be here!"

Despite this, a familiar world _did_ float in front of him - Traverse Town. He glided closer to the town.

Sora woke up, confused. It reminded him of the very beginning of his long journey. In fact, it was just like that. But... Different. First of all, he still had his new clothes on- not his old ones. Also, Pluto hadn't been there to wake him up.

He got up, confused and alone and heard a cry. It wasn't sobbing... It was shouting... Familiar shouting.

"Where am I!? What happened to my home!? My Island!? Riku! Kiari!"

Sora gasped, "Was that... me? Is this the past version of Traverse Town?"

"Yup," a recognizable voice filled the air, "You've been here so many times that you instantly recognize it."

"Joshua!" Sora shouted, "How did you get here?"

"You realize we exist outside of the dream world too, right?"

"Oh, I guess so," Sora said, "What are you doing here?"

"Same could be said for you, y'know."

"It's... complicated"

"Alright. I trust you," Joshua said, "just don't interfere with your past self and you should be fine.

"You should get going. Just to be safe. This world is already safe thanks to you. Past-you that is."

"Alright!" Sora agreed, "I guess so."

"I'll open a gate to more worlds for you. Then you can be on your way."

With that, Sora jumped to the world map and saw that two brand-new worlds had opened.


	4. Midgar

Sora glided closer to his next destination. This world seemed to have a large plate, a dusty city, and a complex tram system. He came closer and jumped in.

"Woah!" Sora immediately jumped aside as a large train flew toward him.

Some soldiers jumped in front of Sora. "Stop right there!" They shouted.

Just then, a familiar person jumped out of the train that was coming to a halt next to Sora.

"Cloud!" He shouted.

"Fight!" Cloud responded.

"Alright!" Sora agreed, "Here we go!"

Cloud joined the party!

Cloud attacked the right soldier, while Sora cast blizzard on the left.

"Freeze!"

"Hnnghh!!"

Cloud Slashed through both, immediately destroying either.

"Hey, Cloud! Is this your home world?"

"Yeah. You seem surprised."

"Well you never told me that you were from another universe."

"Alright," Cloud sighed, "anyway, welcome to Midgar."

"Hey!! New guys!! Come with me!!" It was a loud, disruptive voice. It surprised Sora, and he jumped in confusion.

Sora rushed to the voice, but cloud was in no rush. He walked calmly in all of the chaos to meet the new person.

"What're you being so dang calm for!?" The man screamed, "Get the heck over here!!"

Sora ran faster. Clouds momentum went unchanged.

"You little @#$@%!!"

Cloud didn't care. What did you expect? Whatever, he got there eventually.

"I'm Sora. He's Cloud."

"Name's Barret, kid. You new around here, or what?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you!"

"Not really..." Cloud said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, greetings to you too, Edgy!!" Barret yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm right here, you walking stereotype."

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH!!!!!!!"

At that moment several heartless and nobodies appeared around the party. Sora withdrew his keyblade as several soldiers approached and surrounded.

BANGBANGBANGBANG!! It was the sound of Barrets machine gun firing at maximum speed. BANGBANGBANGBANG!! "What are these things!? Sure ain't nobody from SOLDIER!!

Barret joined the party!

The fight was waged against new enemies for any of these heroes. The enemies were fast and strong, but neither were enough. Sora, Cloud and Barret easily fought through their enemies.

"Let's get to the sector!!" Barret shouted.

"The sector?" Sora questioned, "What's that?"

"The sector!! That's the thing screwin' up the environment!! We gotta blow it up!!"

"Ok! Let's go!" Sora said as he headed into the sector.

"I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired," Cloud said, "I fell into the darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it, " Sora reassured him, "I'm searching too."

"For your light?"

Sora nodded.

"Never lose sight of it."

As they headed deeper into the sector, they were stopped. A giant heartless stopped them. They fought their way through. and reached the end. Suddenly, a large crab-like monster came in front of Sora, Cloud and Barret.

Attacks flew as the trio fought the boss with all their might. Eventually, the battle was won by the heroes.

A gear flew out of the monster as it fell and Sora caught it. He attached it to his keyblade and it's form changed to an iron, machine-like weapon.

They blew up the sector and made it out on time. Sora gasps as he sees the destruction that happened.

"Well, I think this world is pretty safe for now. I have to go." Sora said.

"Alright. See ya." Cloud said. Sora flew off

"Don't I get a 'goodbye, Barret'!? Sora!? Sora!? @-%$!!


	5. Thank you!

**_Hey guys, it's me again! Sorry to interrupt but I need to tell you guys this. Thank you so much for all of your support on this, It makes me so glad to share this with you! I'm basing this in the concept of an actual, playable Kingdom Hearts game. Now I won't spoil any of the worlds that will be used, but I'll tell you that I do hear your ideas, and I would love to use them. I have several ideas, and I hope you enjoy them! Anyway, I'll be updating tomorrow. Seeya!_**


	6. Shibuya

Sora carefully inspected the next world. It seemed distantly familiar to him, as if he had seen it within a dream of a dream...

"So you made it," Joshua said grinning, "Took you long enough."

"Hey Joshua!" sora exclaimed.

"Hi Sora. I know somebody you might be interested in seeing. He's just down the street."

 _Is he talking about Neku?_ Sora wondered, "Alright. Bye Joshua!" Sora ran down the street.

"Why are there so many of them!?" Neku asked in exasperation.

"Neku!" Sora yelled "I'm coming!"

"Sora, these are the _heartless_. You ca-"

"Oh can't I?" He took out 20 heartless in 3 swoops, "Alright!" He crossed his arms grinning.

"Don't rest easy yet!" He yelled, another wave spawning.

Neku joined the party!

After the battle, Sora greeted Neku with happiness in his voice.

"Hey Neku!"

"Sora," Neku sighed, "Heartless have been popping up everywhere. Come with me."

Neku walked off.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora said. As he walked with Neku, he had a flashback.

"Imagine my surprise when I found out that dreams take bodily form in this world," Joshua said, "It struck me- by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

"It can't be that simple," Riku asked.

"Well," Joshua said, "Why can't it? By ourselves we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone- That's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was someone to see them, connect with them. And you two were a big part in making that happen.

"So, Neku are you out of that 'game' you told me about yet?" Sora asked.

Neku raised his hand to show Sora the timer that resided on it, "Not yet. Just 3 weeks I have to spend here."

"OK! I'll help you!"

"No, Sora. You still aren't a player."

"Alright, I guess that's true-"

Several heartless and nobodies appeared and surrounded them. Sora withdrew his keyblade, "Let's do this, Neku!"

After this fight, A giant heartless spawned. It look like a large dark bird, similar to the spellican. But it looked as if it was more focused on brute strength than magic.

"There it is!" Neku said, "That heartless!"

"Ok! let's get him!"

Sora and Neku finished the battle safely, "Bravo, you two. You did it." It was Joshua. "You better get going soon, Sora. Other worlds need you. I'll even open a path to one."

"OK," Sora said, "I guess you're right!"

"Bye, Sora."

"See you later, Neku!" And he flew away.


	7. Aperture Science Enrichment Center

Sora saw his next world It looked more like a single building. It wasn't very bright. There were several layers and a lot of machinery. He flew closer, but then began being sucked in.

"Woah!"

"Oh," a robotic voice spoke, "it looks as if we have a new visitor. Why don't you reveal yourself to your new inmate?"

Sora didn't know what was going on. He was crouching behind a box, and thought it best to stay that way. Someone was standing in the center of the large, white room. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Sora didn't say anything.

"Alright then," the voice said, "how is this?"

Turrets surrounded the woman and began to shoot. Sora dashed in front of her.

"defence!" a large, round shield surrounded them both, but she was already standing on a box so that the beams wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Oh, hello there. Who might you be?"

"I'm Sora!" He was glaring.

"Shh!" She hushed him.

"Hello Sora. I am GLaDOS, Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System," Said GLaDOS, Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. "I would say 'It is nice to meet you,' but your general existence means nothing to me. Or the universe. Or your mother."

Sora ignored the insult, "Where am I!?

"Welcome to Aperture Science Enrichment Center," GLaDOS said, "Talking to you is boring. What a surprise. THAT WAS A JOKE. HAHA. OBVIOUSLY. Either way, I will no longer speak to you. Here is something to kill time, and you, while you are lacking my witty commentary."

A hoard of heartless appeared as the stranger withdrew a particular looking gun.

??? joined the party!

The battle ends and the party looks around for remaining enemies.

"Congratulations," GLaDOS said, "You defeated some bugs. I'll be speaking to you later. Remember, you have no power over me. This is my world, and in it you are useless."

When GLaDOS was gone the woman whispered something to Sora, "Chell."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Chell," she whispered, "My name."

"Ok! I'm S-"

"Hush!" She said.

"Oh, right."

Chell put her hand to her face and started to walk ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora practically yelled as he chased after her.

Chell joined the party!

What GLaDOS said about this being her world reminded Sora of something somebody else had said.

"This is my Underworld. And in it, Heroes are Zeroes. Comes with the territory."

In the next room there was a simple puzzle, but GLaDOS explained it anyway.

"In this room receive a cube to weigh down that button, which opens the door. Except you're not getting the cube. One of you will have to stay behind. Go ahead. Try it."

"Force!" He used gravity on the button. Sora and Chell rushed though the open door.

"Clever," GLaDOS said, "it looks as if you are not a moron after all."

Sora grinned and put his fist to his chest, "Of course!" He said with pride, "I'm acctua-"

"THAT WAS ANOTHER JOKE. HAHA. HAHA. YOU REALLY ARE A MORON."

"Hey!"

They continued through the catacombs, for a long time until they reached the final one.

GLaDOS waited there, "Hello, Sora. You're taller in person."

He summoned forth his keyblade.

"Oh Sora. You are weak. Alright let's begin.

After this fight A gear chain with the aperture logo flew towards Sora. He caught it and attached it to the keyblade. It transformed into a white metallic color.

"It looks like this world is safe for now," Sora said, "I have to go. Think you'll be alright without me?"

Chell nodded, and Sora headed toward his next destination.


	8. Polling

**_So! Hey guys! I want to serve my amazing fans as much as possible, so I'm going to give you guys some say as to where the story is heading next! I'm going to give you a vote towards one the worlds that Sora will visit. First, some rules._**

 ** _1\. Only vote once_**

 ** _2\. Vote before April 16, 2017_**

 ** _3\. Favorite this fan fic._**

 ** _4\. 3 is a joke. You don't have to do that, but it would make me really happy._**

 ** _Here are your options._**

 ** _Minecraft, New World_**

 ** _Plants vs Zombies, The Front Lawn_**

 ** _The Stanley Parable, The Boring Office_**

 ** _Legend of Zelda, Hyrule_**

 ** _Sonic the Hedgehog, Green Hill Zone_**

 ** _Keep in mind that multiple of these worlds can and will get in. To vote, click on the tiny speech bubble at the bottom of your screen and leave a review with your vote in it! May the voting BEGIIIIIIIIIN!!!_**


	9. Mt Ebbot

Sora flew to the next world. It looked like a large mountain. It couldn't be that bad, right? He flew on to the mountain and walked into a cave.

"Wow... this place is so beauti-"

Sora tripped on a vine and fell into the deep cavern of Mount Ebott.

"Whooooaaahhh!!"

Sora woke up with a pain in his arm.

"Howdy!"

He looked around to find the source of the voice but couldn't find anyone.

"Hey. Buddy. Down here."

It was an adorable talking flower. Sora crouched down to speak to it, "Oh! Hi! I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!"

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Flowey was really cute, but there was something... offsetting about him. "I'll teach you how things work around here!" Four small, white pellets flew beside flowey. "Here! catch!"

They flew toward Sora and he dodged to the left, "Hey! That was an attack!"

"Huh," Flowey said, his grin turning from friendly to devilish quickly, "You caught on much faster than that other kid!" Several heartless surrounded Sora.

A woman who looked similar to a goat stood next to Sora, "My child! I will defend you from this creature with all of my might!"

"No need! I've got this, lady!" he withdrew his keyblade.

"I will still protect you!"

Sora and the goat woman defeated the heartless.

"YOU IDIOTS," Flowey said, "SORA, YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T PROTECT THE LIGHT! AND TORIEL! YOU KNOW HE'S JUST GOING TO DIE. JUST LIKE THE ONE YOU JUST 'SAVED.' AND THE ONE BEFORE THAT. AND THE ONE BEFORE THAT. AND-"

"Enough!" Toriel threw a fireball at Flowey with a tear in her eye, but it missed.

"AND _CHARA_." Flowey borrowed into the ground, while the woman fell to her knees and cried.

"I'm sorry, my child..." The woman said as she stood up, "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

"I'm Sora! Sorry, but I'm kind of in a rush. I need to find the light of this world."

"No! You cannot leave the ruins! You must stay where I can pro... N-No... Who am I kidding... you are strong enough to survive... The exit of the ruins is this way..."

She led him to the door to Snowdin.

Sora walked out into the cold. As he did he heard an unfamiliar voice, "OH, IT IS STILL UNFORTUNATE THAT I WAS NOT ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU HUMAN! OH WELL! I'M SURE I WILL BE ABLE TO CAPTURE THE NEXT HUMAN THAT-" You saw the person saying these words just as he saw you. You both looked very shocked. You were suprised because there were two people. One was taller than the other, and they were holding hands as they walked.

"HUMAN!! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! I WILL NOW CAPTURE YOU!!" As they came closer (and, y'know, context clues) you noticed that one of them was human with a blue and purple T-shirt, the other a tall skeleton wearing a red and white costume of what looked to be a superhero.

Papyrus wasn't threatening in the least, but despite that he still wanted to fight Sora. "BUT WAIT," He said "WE CAN'T SPAR RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE YET TO MEET MY LAZY BROTHER! COME WITH ME AND I WILL INTRODUCE YOU!"

As you walked with Papyrus and the other human, you realized you hadn't introduced yourself. "Oh!" You said, "I'm Sora! Nice to meet you Papyrus! And you too, human!" the human nodded and Papyrus yelled, "HELLO, HUMAN-SORA! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU AS WELL!" As he said that they reached a restaurant called Grillby's and headed in.

"SANS!? ARE YOU IN HERE!?"

"yeah bro," said a deep voice, supposedly of Sans, "just over here."

"SANS, SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT WORK!?"

"no."

"WHY NOT?"

"cuz I was busy."

"WITH WHAT?"

"not being at work."

Sans winked and shrugged and everybody in the restaurant cracked up. You could tell he was pretty popular.

"UGH, I MUST GET BACK TO WORK. HUMAN-SORA! KEEP AN EYE ON THE OTHER HUMAN! I WILL BE WAITING PAST SNOWDIN TOWN WHEN YOU'RE READY TO SPAR!"

Papyrus left Grillby's and Sans said to you, "hey. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. why don't you have a seat?"

Sora sat down and heard the sound of a raspberry being blown.

"oh, sorry. some weirdos put whoopee cushions on these seats." Sans winked again, and everyone else laughed. He was definitely popular, and he was growing on you too.

"so, you're about to fight my brother, right?" sans asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sora said, "But I don't really want to."

"well, go easy on him, alright?" The lights in Sans' eye-sockets went out. Everything else in the room froze, "or you can guess what happens next."

His sudden change of attitude started you as everything went back to normal and the hustle and bustle of the restaurant returned.

"well, i've got a place to be. see ya." Sans left Grillby's while you were still in a cold sweat.

You left Grillb'z and headed past Snowdin to reach where Papyrus had directed you.

"HUMAN-SORA!! IT IS NOW THAT WE WILL SPAR AND I _, THE GREAT PAPYRUS_ WILL CAPTURE YOU!! NYEH HEH HEH!!"

The young human was standing next to Papyrus and waving. The expression they wore was innocent. Sort of like a young child's.

The battle with Papyrus begun and ended. When Sora wins Papyrus says, "HUMAN-SORA! IT APPEARS THAT YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME! YOU, HUFF, ARE A STRONG COMBATTANT, HUFF!" He was actually pronouncing the word 'huff.' He stood up. " ALRIGHT HUMAN-SORA! FROM THIS POINT ON WE WILL BE FRIENDS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Actually, I need to go. But we can still be friends!" Sora said.

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN-SORA!! WE WILL LONG DISTANCE FRIENDS!! GOODBYE FOR NOW! OH, AND TAKE THIS!"

You obtained the integrity charm!

"Alright! Bye guys!" you flew away.


	10. Space Paranoids

Sora landed like the times before and gasped. "Finally! Another world I recognize!" And it was a world he recognized. He stared out, stunned by the familiar beauty of the grid before him.

His clothes looked the same as his first visit, but now with a red hue.

"Stop," The unfortunately familiar voice of Sark said, "We will need to use you for the games."

"No way! I'm n-" before Sora could finish he was teleported to a familiar chamber.

He summoned his keyblade, seeing an enemy before him. Or was it an enemy...? Looking closer it wasn't an enemy, but an old friend.

"Tron!" Sora called. But then he remembered how Joshua had said not to interact with people from the past.

Tron jumped onto a light cycle. One appeared next to Sora and he decided to follow suit.

"Yeah!" Sora said as he jumped on his cycle and entered the game.

After the battle Sora fell to the ground, defeated. But Either way, he was still happy for Tron.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Several heartless swirled around Sora, beckoning him to fight.

"Now that's more like it!" Sora said with pride. "Bring it on!"

The heartless were easily vanquished and Sora was teleported to another game. This time he was in a large tank with the same red and black scheme as his clothes.

Tron appeared before him in a similar tank, but it was black and blue instead. Then, Tron began shooting at Sora!

Sora managed to dodge the bullets, despite being in this slow tank. Walls went up and surrounded both contestants.

Sora wins this battle and sees Tron knocked onto the ground by the explosion of the tank. Before he could reach him he was warped to the next game.

A large heartless spawned before Sora and challenged him to a battle. It threw a punch, but accidentally busted a hole in the wall.

Sora fought the heartless that had attacked, destroyed it, and made an exit to the world map before he could be teleported again.


	11. Plugs

**_Hey, Kind Souls here! I wanted to insert a few shameless plugs here, if you don't mind! Please, at least read the last paragraph. These people are really cool and deserve appreciation all around! I couldn't do what I do without their support!_**

 ** _Ultima-owner has been my biggest supporter since I joined . He's my biggest fan, and I hope we will grow to be good friends by the end of 'Drive of The Heart!' He writes awesome poems about Kingdom Hearts and several other games as well! Why don't you go check him out? Tell him kind souls sent you!_**

 ** _TheRoseAlchemist17 has been my inspiration since I came to this site. She was one of the first authors I ever read, and still gives me strength to write. She writes an awesome story called 'Kingdom of Broken Hearts,' a story about a girl who wakes up in the world of her favorite video game, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. Go see how the story turns out, it's truly fascinating so far._**

 ** _Finally, last but not least is Malifacter0605, otherwise known as my stepbrother. He led me to , and doesn't get nearly as much support as I have in my short few months being here. Please, please, please, go favorite him and his story, Fire and Ice. I would really appreciate it._** ** _Thanks guys. And thank you, big bro._**


	12. The Front Lawn

Sora landed and saw before him a swarm of heartless - it felt specifically reminiscent of the time in Hollow Ba- Radiant Garden, when he had to fend off 1000 heartless all at once.

Behind him he saw a man heading into his house in a panic.

He summoned his keyblade and headed into the battle to begin destroying heartless left and right.

about halfway through the battle, Sora was knocked back into the lawn behind him. A large soldier heartless lunged at him. He couldn't even think to use the keyblade.

Then, something miraculous happened. A small green pellet flew past him and destroyed the enemy. Sora turned around to see several _plants_ fighting the heartless.

Sora was very confused and his mouth hung agape. He had never seen fighting plants before - at least, non-heartless enemies.

It didn't matter. He was glad to have someone to fight alongside, no matter their species.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

Alongside the plants Sora defeated the wave of heartless. Suddenly, a two demon tower heartless swooped from behind a nearby building. Sora then remembered the integrity charm Papyrus had given him. It had a blue soul on it.

He channeled the strength in his heart and summoned a friend to fight by his side.

"HELLO, HUMAN-SORA!! YOU HAVE CALLED ME


End file.
